The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a buried gate structure.
As the level of integration of semiconductor device increases and the size of semiconductor devices is reduced, a phenomenon referred to as the “short channel effect” may become more of a concern. The short channel effect can degrade the electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices. To address the issue of short channel effects, it has been suggested to form semiconductor devices having gate structures buried in a substrate instead of having conventional planar gate structures.